pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Walkthrough/Part 3
Agate Village Built on a series of picturesque terraces, Agate Village is a small community where almost everyone has at least one Pokémon. Many people (including yourself) are drawn here by the Purifying power of the Relic Stone that lies at the village's heart. Of course, those seeking this important artifact's power must first meet the approval of Eagun, the strongest trainer in the village. The first thing you find upon entering Agate Village is a chest. Open it to get a , then ascend the ramp beyond. Your immediate goal is to reach Eagun's house on the highest terrace. One of the first buildings you see at the top of the hill is the Poké Mart. Along the way, talk to everyone you meet to learn more about the town. Some of the residents will challenge you to a friendly battle. You can always refuse if your Pokémon aren't in fighting condition. When battling in Agate Village, take advantage of the nearby Pokémon Center and ensure that your Pokémon are at full strength for every battle. Since many of the trainers here favor and Pokémon, 's is fantastic to use against them if it's relearned it yet. Before heading for the high ground, follow the left path which leads to a hidden cave. Go inside to find a pair of chests and the Move Tutor. You can't use the Move Tutor's services just yet, but you can get a and a by opening both chests. Go up past the Pokémon Center and up and to the right is a bridge leading to an item box containing an . Follow the ramp behind the Day Care to find an old man called the Berry Master and his hanging out beyond the waterfall. He's not interested in battling, but check in with him from time to time and he gives you the his Taillow brings him. The following table shows what berries you can get from the old man. Usually, you're only rewarded with EXP Points and prize money for defeating a trainer. Belish is an exception. Find her by taking the ramp behind Eagun's house. Before talking to her, you'll find a chest with a . If you beat her, she rewards you with . You can make short of her with 's or with moves. Down the hill from the Pokémon Center, is a trainer. Go inside of Eagun's house and you'll meet Beluh, Eagun's wife. She'll say that she and Eagun have been expecting you. After a conversation, Eagun comes running in. He introduces himself and tells you to meet him at the Relic Stone. Head down, and into the cave that leads to the Relic Stone. You will see four trainers that you have to battle in order to get to the Relic Stone. Open the chest nearby and get two s. Cron will give you the . Now you can buy Scents, which will help purify your Pokémon. You can only buy Scents at Agate Village's Poké Mart. Exit the cave, and you'll be at the Relic Stone. Eagun is waiting for you, but you have to battle him first. He's impressed that you beat his . He now allows you to use the Relic Stone to Purify any of your Shadow Pokémon that are ready for the Purification process. If one of your Shadow Pokémon's Heart Gauge is flashing white, you can Purify it. It will learn new moves and will probably level up from the EXP it gained while battling with you. Eagun brings you back to his house and tells you to go to Mt. Battle to see his friend Vander, about Cipher. He asks for your P★DA number. Now head to Mt. Battle. Mt. Battle Mt. Battle is actually an active volcano, and an impressive Colosseum has been built into the crater at the top. After you arrive at Mt. Battle, Eldes, one of Mr. Verich's bodyguards (the one in red), welcomes you to Mt. Battle with words of caution. After listening to what Eldes has to say, you're free to explore. Talk to everyone in the courtyard. Open the chest by the reception building for a , and then head inside. Two important people are always in the Mt. Battle reception area: the Move Deleter and the Move Tutor. The Move Deleter allows your Pokémon to unlearn a move you don't want anymore. The Move Tutor teaches your Pokémon new moves that they might have passed up or have been unable to learn because they were at the four-move maximum. To find Vander and learn what he might know about Professor Krane's kidnappers, talk to the girl behind the middle counter in the reception room. She explains that Mt. Battle is temporarily closed, but she lets you in anyway so you can find Vander. Vander is at Zone 3, so you must defeat three trainers to reach him. The Pokémon you encounter are low-level. Your Pokémon are probably three or four levels higher, thanks to the challenges you faced in the Relic Cave. With this advantage, you enjoy easy victories if you remember the basic rule of battle—use attacks that match your Pokémon's type. For example, if you attack with 's , which is a move, the same type as , is multiplied by 1.5. This is known as . After talking to Vander, the two of you return to the Reception Counter to discuss Cipher. Vander tells you of a secret lab in the southern desert that might have something to do with the sudden rise of Shadow Pokémon. This lab is your next destination. As you leave, you'll get an e-mail from Aidan. So, Poké Balls are on sale at Agate Village? It would be wise to go buy some. Buy at least 20 or more, if you have enough money. Then make that lab Vander told us about your next destination. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon XD